Adaptability
by FoxPhile
Summary: An extended "what might have been" scene from 2.17 Adaptation. Paige presses the point.
**Title: Adaptability**

 **Summary:** _ **An extended "what might have been" scene from 2.17 Adaptation. Paige presses the point.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 _Set patterns, incapable of adaptability, of pliability, only offer a better cage. Truth is outside of all patterns. - Bruce Lee_

* * *

" _I'm proud of you. You are allowing Scorpion to evolve; and…who knows where it will go next."_

" _Well, I hope it works out because adaptation is a messy business. For every success story like the cactus there is an evolutionary dead end that leads to extinction."_

Walter's comment about extinction completely deflated Paige's pride and joy that the genius had been flexible enough to change his mind and allow the team to continue intact, adapting to the changing relationship between Toby and Happy. For a moment, she had thought he might eventually be willing to reconsider the possibility of a relationship with her. But it seemed that wasn't to be.

" _But, for now I…I guess it is worth keeping an open mind."_

Paige looked up, the ghost of a smile returning as hope sprang again. It was impossible sometimes to read Walter's facial expressions, but when he looked up at her and gave her a fleeting smile, she was sure she saw a hint of promise in his chocolate brown eyes. Maybe…just maybe…he might bend a bit more someday.

The former waitress wondered, though. Walter O'Brien was nothing if not stubbornly convinced of the validity of his every decision. Would he really consider reversing his decision regarding her? It was just as likely that, having loosened his stand with regard to Happy and Toby, Scorpion's leader would be even more determined to set an example and hold Paige and their feelings for each other at arm's length.

She sighed. The moment was becoming awkward as she stood silently. She scraped a small crack in the edge of Walter's desk with her thumbnail, trying to think of something to say, some way of getting a more definitive reason to hope. She wasn't sure she could afford to wait much longer. After their one kiss several months ago, she knew she wasn't built to remain celibate. She wanted a man in her life, but she didn't want to subject Ralph to a revolving door of temporary relationships. It was hard enough for her son to understand why his biological father was such an impermanent part of their lives. He didn't deserve more confusion. She needed some sort of answer now.

Paige came to a decision, rapping her knuckles lightly on the edge of the desk. It wasn't her intention, but the noise brought Walter's attention back to her.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

She probably should have collected her thoughts. She probably should have taken a breath and pondered what she was about to say. Instead, she stared at the pristine surface of Walter's desk. How was it possible that, in a garage so cluttered with electronics and gadgets and the collected detritus of four geniuses who had little concern for tidiness - well, three – Sly's desk was neat as a pin - how was it possible that Walter's desk – the one he used for his private projects – was completely devoid of anything unrelated to the project he was currently working on? She shook her head of the non-sequitur and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not…I can't make you love me, can I?"

Her own jaw dropped at the sheer stupidity of posing the question in that way. She was the communicator on the team. At least a dozen better, more tactful ways of tackling the subject flashed through her brain as she watched the face of the man she loved. His lips stretched into a flat, grim line and a sadness filled his eyes as he lifted them to look directly at her.

"No," he confirmed quietly.

Straightening, Paige pushed away from the desk, spun on her heel and walked purposefully towards the stairs that led down to the main garage. Even when she knew she was out of Walter's sight, she resisted the urge to run. He'd be able to hear her footsteps. He was cold. He was unfeeling. He didn't deserve to know how much that one, unequivocal word hurt her.

It was entirely possible that one word had ended their working relationship just as surely as it had ended all hope for any other sort of relationship between them. Paige realized she shouldn't make any decisions right now. She still had Ralph to consider. Not only did Scorpion provide a job that allowed her to give her son the special educational opportunities he needed – not to mention good food, good clothes and a decent place to live; it also provided the invaluable support of geniuses like him. It was paradoxical that the support of a group of emotionally challenged people had been such a help in allowing Ralph to be a more normal kid socially, but it was something Paige wasn't willing to give up.

Sighing as she reached the top of the stairs, the mother realized she would simply have to deal with any awkwardness and stay. On the second step, she realized she was crying.

" _Hey! I got a pair of Jet Skis for O'Brien?"_

Paige froze. She couldn't face a delivery man with tears streaming down her face. Much less did she want to deal with Toby if he and Happy were still around. Quietly, she sank down and sat on the top step. It was a curious location. She couldn't be seen by Walter in the loft, but neither could she be seen by anyone down in the garage. She could only hope that Toby and Happy took care of the delivery before Walter heard the guy himself.

" _Let's get out of here before you get fired."_

" _Cowards!"_ Paige fumed. Faced with the option of dealing with an anonymous delivery man or having Walter find her in her current emotional state, she opted for the former. She carefully wiped the tears away, hoping her eyes weren't a telltale red. As she stood, she heard a voice coming from behind her. She froze again and listened.

"You can't make me love you, Paige, because I already do."

* * *

10-April-2016

 **Author's Note:** This is the result of my first prompt request on Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it.

The request - Send me: a scorpion character; an episode name; a sentence, quote or phrase up to 7 words

The prompt - Paige + 2x17 "Adaptation" ending + "I can't make you love me."


End file.
